Justin Robinson
Name: Justin Zack Robinson Age: 14 Date of Birth: October 21, 1999 Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Voice: Simon Favorite Color: Orange, Yellow, Red, Dark Green, Purple (well a bit less than alexis), Blue, White, Black Favorite Food: McDonald's, Pizza Hut, Burger King, Taco Bell, KFC Favorite Movie: Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Disney channel/Disney XD movies, Pokemon The Movie, Powerpuff Girls The Movie, Ice Age (all of the movies), Superman Movies, Spiderman Movies, Jurassic Park (1, 2, & 3) Favorite TV Shows: Spongebob Squarepants, Rugrats, Disney channel shows, Disney XD shows, Nickelodeon shows, Cartoon Network shows, Gravity Falls, Phineas & Ferb, iCarly, Victorious, Big Time Rush, Fish Hooks, Good Luck Charlie, Shake it Up, Jessie, Kick Buttowski, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Pokemon, Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, Power Rangers, Veggietales, Digimon, Teen Titans Go, All Grown Up, Beylade, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Ed Edd & Eddy, The Amazing World of Gumball, Nickmom shows, Angry Bird Toons, Robot and Monster, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Inspector Gadget, CNN, Rocko's Modern Life, Catdog Favorite Animal: Crocodiles/Alligators, African Elephants, Giraffes, Snakes, Lions, Wolves, Seals, Cougars, male Raccoons, female Koalas, Dogs & Cats, Tigers, Bears, Foxes, Woolly Mammoths, Dragons, Dinosaurs (like Tyrannosaurus Rex, Spinosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Plesiosaur, Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, and more) Favorite School Subjects: Music, Science, Art, Physical Education Least Favorite School Subject: Math, Social Studies Friends: Tyler, Kayla, Cashier Enemies: Brian, AnastasiaDisney, Jonathan (Justin's Dad), Elizabeth (Justin's Mom), Mrs. Susan, Principal, Mr. Eric, Alexis, Max Likes: Music, Science, Art, Physical Education, McDonald's, Crocodiles, African Elephants, Lions, Spongebob Squarepants, Dexter's Laboratory, Boy Stuff, Burger King, XBOX, Disney XD, PS3, Video Games, Soccer, Basketball, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Gangnam Style, Wii, TV, Paintball, Laser Tag, Teenager Shows for Boys, Call of Duty, Territory War, Karate, Pokemon, Temple Run, Pokemon Games Dislikes: Baby shows, Pot Roast, Math, Teletubbies, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Dora the Explorer, Thomas the Tank Engine, Sofia the First, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, and some Girly-Girl Stuff (especially Disney Princesses, Barbie, Hello Kitty, American Girl, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the colors pink and light purple cause he thinks they're all much too girly for him and girly stuff for his birthday), Nick Jr, Fashion, Disney Junior, Social Studies Family: Mr. Robinson (Jonathan)/Dad Mrs. Robinson (Elizabeth)/Mom Alexis/Younger Sister (12 year-old) Max/Younger Brother (5 year-old) Maggie Robinson/Maternal aunt who is always blaming everything on her nephew Alice Pettis/Paternal aunt Pete Robinson/Paternal uncle Arnold Robinson/Paternal grandfather Leo Robinson/Cousin First Appearance: Pilot Episode Latest Appearance: Justin's Nightmare Aaron is the elsest child who is seen with brown hair and eyebrows, blue eyes, wearing a red jacket, beige pants and white shoes. His favorite school subjects are Music and Science and Art and Physical Education and he hates Math and Social Studies and girly-girl stuff like Disney Princesses, Barbie, Hello Kitty, American Girl, the colors light purple and pink and other girly-girl stuff and baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sid the Science Kid, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Bubble Guppies, Little Einsteins, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Go Diego Go, Sesame Street, Sofia the First, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Team Umizoomi,Yo Gabba Gabba, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, and other baby shows. Aaron likes boy stuff and his favorite colors are orange, yellow, red, dark green, purple, blue, white and black, Plus, he wishes he has PokeBalls and a 9-month old sister named charlie and would look like her, just like Teddy Duncan from a Disney Channel show "Good Luck Charlie", and He likes Mister Roger's Neighborhood better than Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Category:Characters Category:Males Category:1999 Births Category:Robinson Family Category:Troublemakers